Your Fault
by QueenAlla
Summary: Reno shoots Cissnei's pet lizard and has to suffer the consequences. RenoxCissnei written for KCVII.


Written for KCVII with my apologies for the lateness. I don't own anything that includes Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Sqare-Enix does (And KCVII owns the title xD).

Also, I've never played Crisis Core so I don't really know much about Cissnei, for example what her role was, how she acted...So sorry if I get her OOC.

So with that, enjoy! ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's over, Reno!"

The agonised sixteen year old slammed her bedroom door on her older boyfriend and colleague, tears streaming down her face. Reno, in his fear of reptiles, had shot Cissnei's pet lizard while they had been making out, not realising it was hers. Now the tiny green creature lay on the floral covers of her bed, blood soaked and stinking.

"Cissnei, it's a freaking snake! I'm sorry I shot it, but geez, do ya have to overreact!?" Reno shouted down the long hallway after re-opening the door. There was no reply, of course, so naturally, he headed after her, glad she lived in a one-storey house. It had a very homely atmosphere, though it was to be expected, since it had been passed down through the generations. And now that Cissnei had no family left, the house was hers. She was lucky, in his opinion.

Reno caught Cissnei by the arm just as she was heading out the door. Her wavy crimson hair bounced as she twirled around, though her eyes weren't nearly as sweet a sight as her hair. He had never seen them so red, nor so tearful and angry. Her scowl was more than enough to make him wince.

"Get off me, you bastard!" She snarled, attempting to pull her wrist from her boyfriend's overwhelming grasp.

"No." Reno replied sternly, only then realising how unfair he sounded. "Let's talk about this, okay? You can't just walk away from the situation 'cause you're upset. You've gotta deal with this like a Turk! Right?"

Cissnei looked hesitant as she considered what he'd said. If something like this could affect how she performed as a Turk, she felt the need to be strong. "Alright." She said finally, and Reno loosened his grip-only slightly, to make sure she couldn't try and run away.

"Sit down." Reno ordered, his aquamarine eyes flickering somewhat, as if revealing his inner weakness.

Cissnei didn't decline his offer. In fact, she seemed calmer already. Maybe she'd left the enraged stage and entered the depressed stage.

The couple sat on the nearest couch, though Cissnei had made sure to stay a fair distance away from Reno. Although he was only two years older, he felt like he was dealing with a young girl having a tantrum.

"Cissnei...I'm sorry." Reno began, cursing himself inwardly for acting weak enough to apologize. Turks never did.

"So you've said." Cissnei remarked, a spark of anger flickering behind her emerald eyes. "But you'll never be truly sorry. You don't know how much Flake meant to me. He was the only family I had left-no one can ever replace him."

"There goes the idea of buying you a new snake." Reno attempted to joke, though Cissnei didn't take it too well.

"You're such an asshole! You make lame jokes out of everything at the most inappropriate times! And it's a lizard, get it right!"

Reno didn't know what to say to her. She was too much alike him, that it was hard to try and comfort her. In a way it was like comforting himself.

"I am, aren't I?" Reno mumbled, something striking him all of a sudden.

Cissnei frowned, not knowing where this was headed. "If this is another one of your-"

"You knew I was an asshole since the day you met me. Why'd you agree to go out with me then?" Reno asked, a small smile forming on his face.

"What?" She asked, confused as to why he had brought this up now. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Just answer me."

The redhead looked down at the cream coloured couch and frowned, her eyelids fluttering as she thought. "Because..."

A blush suddenly formed over her cheeks, and a twinkle of humour glistened in her eyes. "I found it attractive. You...you remind me of...my brother."

Reno resisted the urge to question if she found her brother 'hot', and instead nodded. He didn't dare interrupt her now.

Cissnei looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips. "Not that he's hot or anything. But, ever since the day I met you, I felt like I knew you already. If that makes sense."

Reno nodded. "Yeah. You too." He took her hand, which was quickly becoming warm. "I might not be your brother, your lizard, or even a snake, but Cissnei..." He stopped, getting the feeling that this was sounding too corny, but something inside himself urged him onwards. "I'll be your family."

Cissnei smiled in reply, though her eyes began to water again. Half laughing, half crying, she collapsed against Reno's chest and hugged him tightly. "Reno, you're so lame, y'know that?"

Then he did something he would have never done. He blushed. "Ha. Yeah." He didn't need to say much else. Cissnei's touch was more than enough.

"Cissnei, you'll always be my Little Red, y'know that?"

But still, he couldn't resist the urge.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ZOMG, cheesiness FTW! xD

Uh, yes...Please review! ^^


End file.
